Finding True Love
by YoDog41
Summary: ::.Edward is depressed, and Mustang tries desperately to figure out why his subordinate is acting this way.:: [Story is much better than this crap of a summary! I promise! '-.-] ([RoyXEdward] Don't like, don't read!) [Rated "T" just to be safe.]
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! I decided I would try my hand at a RoyXEdward, fluffy fic! ^w^ This story is boyXboy, so if you don't like that kind of thing, don't read. Simple as that!**

**Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I **_**ever,**_** own Fullmetal Alchemist.**

…

Roy Mustang sat down in the chair that was located behind his desk. He put his elbows on the desk, and put his face in his hands. Roy was stressed. His subordinate, Edward Elric, was acting very childish. Granted, the young prodigy was 16, but he had joined the military, which was one of the most grown-up decisions he could have made. Edward took orders from no one; unless the order was reasonable; and did whatever he wanted. But recently, the Fullmetal Alchemist had been following barely anyorders, even if they were reasonable, and Colonel Mustang was determined to get to the bottom of it.

Not only was Fullmetal not following any orders, but he was acting strange. He would get extremely angry when somebody tried to give him orders, and would never eat enough, or at all. Roy was becoming very worried about his subordinate. Something was seriously wrong with him. Even when one of Mustangs other crew members would call him short, Ed just sent them a glare, and went back to whatever he was doing. That was not like Edward at _all_.

Did it have to do with the fact that his brother, Alphonse Elric was out traveling, and searching up other things about Alchemy? That was a good possibility, since Ed cared so much for his younger brother. But it didn't seem right. Edward wouldn't stop eating, just because his brother left. He was stronger than that. So what was bothering Ed so much, that he wasn't eating, and he wouldn't flip out over being called short?

Mustang was snapped out of his daze, when he heard a faint knock at the door. "Come in." he swiftly replied. Edward walked in, holding a folder. The young Alchemist looked terrible. His skin was paler then normal; his hair wasn't brushed back nicely; he had large bags under his eyes; and worst of all, the fiery gaze that he once held in his golden eyes, was now gone. It made Roy's heart sink seeing the once strong Alchemist looking like this.

"Hey, Colonel. I've finished my report." Edward said in a low, saddened tone. Mustang felt like his heart was breaking right in front of him. The first time he had met Edward, he realized that he was one of the most determined people Roy had ever met. Edward slowly walked up to Mustang's desk, and set the manila folder on the edge. It seemed as if Edward was trying to stay as far away from Roy as he possibly could. It was like Mustang had a disease, and if Edward got to close, he would catch it.

Roy, who was witnessing this sad sight, finally decided that he had enough of this. "Fullmetal, what's wrong?" Edward, who was almost out of Mustang's office, stopped dead in his tracks. He slowly turned around. "What do you mean?" asked Edward.

"You've been acting strange lately. Is there something you want to talk about?" inquired the Colonel.

"Just drop it." Edward said in a tired voice.

"I'm only trying to help…"stated Mustang.

"Well, I don't need your help! And besides, why do you even care? You've never cared before."

Mustang was taken aback by this. When he didn't answer, Edward walked out. Why did Roy care so much, all of the sudden? For some reason, Roy felt a strange attachment to Edward, like Roy was his father, or protective boyfriend. Mustang quickly shook his head at his last thought. Did he seriously just think of Edward as a boyfriend? And how could he? Roy was the womanizer of Central. The biggest ladies man out there. He wasn't gay… Was he?

…

**So did you guys like it? Should I continue? This is my first RoyXEdward fic, that isn't a one shot. So, I don't know. I will let you people out there decided! ^-^ Please review, and tell me if I should continue! Thanks!**

**~YoDog41**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys! Thank you for the reviews! I am deciding to continue this story! ^-^ **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist.**

…

**Roy's POV**

…

I had finally gotten home after a stressful day at work. Fullmetal had only gotten worse after our talk. When I went to apologize to him a little later, he didn't even acknowledge I was there. This was bad. Usually, when he was mad at me, he would just tell me to go, and call me one of his many insults. But this time Edward just flat out ignored me. And to make matters even worse, he wouldn't ignore other people. I didn't realize that by asking him "what's wrong", he would get this upset. I needed to try and apologize to him again, but he would most likely just ignore me again.

I walked up the stairs to my small house, and went into my room. I kicked off my boots, and laid down on my bed. For some reason, I couldn't stop thinking about what Edward had said. Well, asked. _"Why do you even care?" _Why was I trying to help him so much. Usually, if one of my other subordinates would be acting like Edward was, I would ask them if they were alright, and when they would say yes, I would just forget about it. But for some reason, Edward was different.

I knew something was really wrong with him, and I needed to figure out what it was. Edward was doing barely any work, and that was not like him at all. He was a very determined person, and seeing Fullmetal refusing to work, was like seeing a serial killer, refusing to kill people. This was just not like him at all. Plus, I could tell he wasn't eating. His clothes were becoming more lose each day. I hoped his brother, Alphonse would come back soon, and talk some sense into Ed.

For some reason, I was becoming very protective over Fullmetal. After a while of thinking about that possibility of me caring so much about him all of a sudden, the whole 'boyfriend' thought seemed to tower over all of the rest. I never thought, that in a million years, that I 'Lieutenant Colonel Roy Mustang', would be attracted to the male gender. Or maybe I just thought I was. Because I have never liked a man before, but for some reason, whenever I would see Edward, my mood would lighten up, and I would get butterflies in my stomach.

Why was I feeling like this all of a sudden? I had never before thought about dating a man, but now I was. Was this due to the fact that I was feeling terrible about how Fullmetal was acting now? He was always so devoted, and willing to sacrifice everything for his brother, and the people he cared for. Was that the reason I cared for him so much? I had no way of knowing. After a while of thinking, I became very tired. I changed out of my uniform, and into some pajamas. It took me a while, but I eventually fell asleep. Tomorrow, I was going to have a talk with Fullmetal. I just hoped he would listen.

…

I was sitting at my desk, finishing up some paperwork. I always hated it. Maybe even as much as I hate rain, and that's a lot. I was waiting for Fullmetal to show up, since he has to check in with me in the mornings. Plus, I really had to talk with him. I kept glancing at the door, waiting to see him. Hawkeye seemed to notice that I kept looking at the door. "What are you doing, sir?" she asked me.

I looked at her. "Waiting to see Fullmetal. I need to have a talk with him."

"I know your worried about Edward, but he's fine. I know he's been acting different, but just trust me on this one." Riza tried to reassure me.

I sighed. "But something is bugging him. Haven't you been noticing the way he's acting?"

"Now that you mention it, Edward's attitude does seem to be a little off."

"A little off? He's acting like a completely different person." I said in a low whisper.

After I was done talking to Hawkeye, I went back to my god awful paperwork. I finished it in about two hours. But I noticed that Edward still wasn't there. Maybe he just hadn't checked in with me? No. Something was seriously wrong. "Lieutenant?"

"Yes, sir?"

"Is there any other work for me today?"

"No" came the quick reply.

"Alright. The I am going to go home."

"Okay, sir. I will see you tomorrow." Riza said, as I left the office.

I got in my black car, and put the key into the ignition. I was now off to see Fullmetal. I just had to get down to the bottom of why he wasn't at work today, or why he didn't even call in sick.

…

**I hope you guys liked this chapter! Next one should be more interesting, though. Please review! Thanks!**

**~YoDog41**


	3. Chapter 3

I stepped outside of my car, and shut the door. I then walked up to the small to the apartment complex where Fullmetal lived. I wasn't quite sure as to which apartment he lived in, so I went to the lobby, where a young woman sat behind the front desk, reading a document. I walked up to her. "Hello. I was wandering if you could tell me which apartment Edward Elric lives in."

She looked up at me, and gave me smile. "Just one second, please." The woman picked up a book, with many names in it. After about a minute, she looked back up at me. "He is in apartment 5B."

"Thank you." I smiled at her, and waved. I walked over to the steps of the building. I was on my way to talk to Edward. I hoped to god he would hear me out, and just listen. Fullmetal may not like me, but I had to figure out what was wrong with him. I didn't know if someone said something to him, that made him shut down like this, or if someone had hurt him physically. Either way, I was going to figure it out.

I slowly walked down the hallway, scanning the doors for '5B'. I found it on the very end. The complex may have been small, but it was sure nice, and well-kept. I took a deep breath, and knocked on Edward's door. There was no answer. I knocked again, thinking he may not have heard it, but there was still no answer. "Fullmetal?" I asked. And again, no answer. Sighing, I took a breath, and turned the knob. I didn't want to seem like a creeper, but I had to make sure he was alright.

I found the door was unlocked, so I slowly opened the door, and saw that Edward was no where to be seen. Was he even home? I had no idea. I walked into the little apartment. It had a small living room, with a couch and bookshelf; in the kitchen, there was a mini-fridge, a fold-out table, and a sink; and then there were two other rooms. One, I figured must be the bathroom, and the other was probably the bedroom. I shut the door behind me, and went to the other two rooms. First, I checked the bathroom, which luckily, he wasn't in. I didn't want to seem like a pervert, which he probably already thought I was.

That left only one room left in the apartment… The bedroom. If Edward was here, that's where he would be. I knocked. I pressed my ear to the door, and listened. I could hear just some breathing, which I knew, was Edwards. "Fullmetal, I know you're in there. Open up."

"No. Go away!" Edwards voice was hoarse. Had he been screaming? That's what it sure sounded like.

"Not until you open this door!" I didn't want to sound forceful, but I was deeply worried for him.

"Then you can stay out there all day! I'm not opening the door!"

I was becoming irritated. "Fine! Then will you just tell me what's wrong?" It suddenly became very silent on the other side of the door. "Either answer me, or I'm coming in." I knew that really wasn't the way I should be taking this, but something was seriously wrong. Edward didn't answer. I took another deep breath, and turned the knob to his door. When I opened the door, what I saw shocked me. Edward was in the far corner of his room, his knees were pulled up to his chest, and I could detect tear stains on his cheeks. Edward Elric, the fearless State Alchemist, was… Crying?! And it obviously wasn't just a few tear drops, it looked like he was sobbing.

Once he saw that I was in the room, he quickly wiped his cheeks, and eyes. Edward sent me a very hateful glare. "What are you doing in here?! GET OUT!" he yelled at me, throwing some books that were lying by him.

"I came her to see if you were alright! And apparently, you're not! Now, what's wrong!?"

"Nothing! I AM FINE!" Tears started to form at Edward's eyes again. He then buried his face into his knees.

I quickly walked over to him. I then gently lifted up his chin, and looked into his faded eyes. Edward seemed shocked by what I did, but then his expression turned back to hate. "Edward," I said. I don't think I had ever used his real name to him before, except maybe twice. When he became part of the military I always called him Fullmetal. "something is seriously wrong. Don't use the whole, 'I'm fine' thing, because I know your not. Just tell me what's wrong… Please."

"Maybe I don't want to tell you! It's none of you damn business!" he was crying even more now. I couldn't listen to his voice anymore, it was breaking my heart. I quickly pulled him into a hug. Edward tried to push away, but I just hugged him tighter. Eventually, he embraced the hug, and started to sob in my chest. I ran my fingers through his hair, and it seemed to calm him down. I needed him to talk. I wasn't going to stand to see Edward like this any longer.

…

**~Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews! And that is why this chapter was up so fast! Reviews motivate me like crazy! :3 Anyways, I will most likely update tomorrow. It all depends on whether I am busy or not. Thanks for reading! ^-^~**

**~YoDog41 **


	4. Chapter 4

Fullmetal had finally stopped crying. I was glad. Mostly because I have never been the best at consoling people. All I could do was hug him until he stopped sobbing into my chest. I looked down at him, and saw his eyes were closed. He must've fell asleep. I smiled to myself. Edward looked so cute when he was sleeping. It looked like, whatever he was suffering from, had gone away, and he just looked so content. I moved him, slowly, so that I could pick him up.

I carried him over to his bed, bridal-style, and laid him down on it. I slipped the covers over him, and watched as he shuffled in his sleep, and cuddled the blankets. That might've been one of the cutest damn things I have ever seen. I looked around his room, and noticed there was a bookshelf in the far corner. I walked over to it, and picked up a book about Alchemy. It was one I had never read before. Deciding that it was one of the only things to do, I walked back over to Edward's bed, slipped off my boots, and sat on the edge of the mattress.

Time passed rather quickly, and before I knew it, the sky had grown dark. I checked my State Alchemist watch, and saw that it was 11:23 p.m. How did that happen? I closed the lid, and slipped the watch back into my pocket. I looked over at Edward, who's eyes were starting to open. I smiled. Maybe he was finally going to tell me what was wrong. Fullmetal looked over at me, and his eyes became wide. He shot up out of the blankets, and glared at me. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!?" he yelled.

I smirked. Edward must've forgotten about earlier. "Well, you fell asleep, so I put you in your bed."

Edward seemed to think back. Realization dawned upon him. "Okay. Besides the whole fact that that's kind of creepy, what are you still doing here!?"

"Well, you still never told me why you were upset in the first place. And I already told you once, I am _not _leaving until you tell me why your acting like this."

"I'm not going to tell you, and that's final!" Edward crossed his arms, and looked away from me.

"Come on, Edward. You're acting childish. You'll feel better when you tell me."

"Well, maybe I don't want to tell you. And I don't know why you want me to tell you so bad."

"Edward, look at me. I keep asking you to tell me because I care. And because I care, I am not leaving until you tell me. Do you understand? You're not acting like the same person, and something is bugging you. If you tell me, I can try and fix it." I said in a sincere tone.

"But if I do tell you, you will never talk to me again, and you will probably laugh."

"I won't laugh. You're hurt, Edward, and I won't stand to see you like this, anymore." I sat closer to him.

Fullmetal pulled his knees into his chest. I looked at the bed sheets. "A long time ago, I met this man. He wasn't always the nicest, but I still listened to what he had to say. After awhile, I began to like him, and have feelings for him. I didn't know what I was feeling at the time, since I had never liked anyone like I like this man. But I eventually realized that I was gay. After I had developed a liking to this man, I noticed that he would go out with almost a different woman every night. I knew in a million years, this man would never like me back, but I had to try. I never got the courage to ask him out, but I realized, that if I did, I would surely be turned down. And that's why I'm like this. Because I know that the man will never love me back, no matter how hard I try." I saw a lone tear run down Edward's cheek.

I was shocked, and I didn't know what to think. I had mixed emotions about what Edward had just told me. I was happy when he told me he was gay, which meant I had a chance with him. But I also felt like my heart broke. Edward said he loved some other man, not me. I didn't know how to feel. But, if I was going to make him feel better, I had to act like I was fine. "So, how will you know if this man you like will automatically reject you if you ask him out."

Edward looked up at me. He was probably confused because I didn't laugh at him, which I already said I wouldn't. "Because, I already told you! He goes out with so many woman that I can't even keep track." he looked back down again.

"But you will never know, until you try. Just go up to him sometime, when you feel the most comfortable, and ask him if he will be your boyfriend. I know that rejection is something to fear, but just ask him. It will make you feel better." I placed a comforting hand on Edward's shoulder.

Fullmetal then looked up to me, and hint of happiness in his eyes. "It may not be the most romantic, but, um… Mustang… will… you…um…I don't know…"

I raised an eyebrow. "Yes?"

"Will you be my boyfriend?"

…

**AWE~! ^-^ I hope you guys liked this chapter! I am in a very good mood today! I'm not very sure why, though! :3 Please review! Thanks!**

**~YoDog41**


	5. Chapter 5

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Fullmetal, the guy I had admired most, and had feelings for, was asking me out. He just used the advice I gave him, on me. My heart raced, and I felt my face turning really red. I could've easily been the happiest man on the Earth right now. I looked at Edward, whose face was also, red as a tomato. I couldn't help but smirk. "If you don't want to, I completely understand." Edward looked down at the bed sheets again. "I-I'm sorry for even asking." Fullmetal said, as he swung his legs over the bed, and started to stand up. Before Edward could fully get out of bed, I grabbed his wrist, and pulled him towards me. I then stood up, and pulled him into a hug.

"What are you apologizing for?" Edward looked up to me. "Yes, I will be your boyfriend." Edward looked at me. "Are you sure?" he asked. "Yes, Edward. I want to spend my life with you, and I want to be there for you, no matter what." His beautiful, golden eyes became wide, and a gigantic smile, the stretched from ear to ear, graced his face. I couldn't help but smile at him. I leaned down to the short blonde, and captured his lips into a kiss. If it were possible, his eyes had become even more wide. Eventually, he closed his eyes, and wrapped his arms around my neck. My heart was racing, and I couldn't believe that this was happening. Correction. I was no longer, 'possibly the happiest man on the Earth', I _was_ the happiest man on the Earth.

Eventually, we broke the kiss, due to the fact that we both needed air. I looked Edward in the eye, and saw his face was almost completely red. It was so damn cute. "It's getting late, we should probably go to sleep." I told Edward.

"But I'm not sleepy!" Edward crossed his arms, and stuck out his tongue. I chuckled at how childish it looked.

"Like hell you aren't. We have work tomorrow. Now, shorty, come on." Edward glared at me. "I AM NOT SHORT!" I smirked, and picked him up, and set Edward down on his bed, for the second time that night. I stood there for a moment, and Ed looked at me like I was crazy. "Are you going to stand there all night, or are you getting in?"

I snapped out of my daze, and rubbed the back or my neck. "Yah, sorry!" I crawled into the bed, and laid down next to him. Edward then shifted so that his head was lying on my chest. I leaned my head down, and kissed the top of his head. "I love you, Edward Elric." I whispered into his ear.

"I love you too, Roy Mustang."

I smiled, and laid my head back down on the pillow. That night, I had been the happiest, I had ever been in a long time. No woman I had ever gone out with was like Edward. He was the best thing that had ever happened to me. And I couldn't believe he felt the same way I did. I fell asleep soon after, and I swore, that was the best night sleep, I had ever had.

…

**~Hey guys! Just to let you know, this was not the last chapter, although, it did sound like it. I have some more ideas for this story, as well. Sorry that this chapter was so short! '-.- I'll make the next one longer! I promise! Please review! Thanks!~**

**~YoDog41**


	6. Chapter 6

I slowly opened my eyes, trying to adjust to the bright light that shone through the open window. I looked around, and saw Edward, still sleeping on my chest. I smiled to myself, as I took my state issued watch out of my pocket, and checked the time. My eyes widened when I saw that I was almost two hours late for work. Slipping my watch back into my pocket, I gently nudged Edward. He shifted a bit, but didn't wake up. "Edward, get up. We are late for work."

"5 more minutes…" he mumbled.

"Fine. If you won't get up, I will just have to get you up myself." I slightly pushed Edward of my chest, and he fell onto the wooden floor below.

Once he realized what had happened, he quickly stood up, and glared at me. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?"

"I already told you. We are 2 hours late for work!"

"But I don't want to go~!" Edward wined.

"Well, to bad. You already skipped work yesterday. Now, go and get changed, so we can go." I said, getting out of his bed. "I will be waiting in the car."

Edward sighed. "Fine."

I smiled at him as I put my boots back on, and walked out his bedroom door. I then walked down to the lobby of the apartment complex, and out to my car. I got in the drivers seat, and put the key in the ignition. Edward walked out a few minutes later, looking very tired. He got in the passenger side of the car, and sighed.

"What's wrong?" I asked him.

"It's just, what am I going to tell everyone, when they ask why I was gone yesterday."

I thought about it for a moment. "If they ask, just tell them you weren't feeling very good."

Edward nodded his head. I started up the car, pulled out of the parking lot, and drove to Central. On the way there, Edward seemed distracted. He would just stare lifelessly out the window. "Something wrong?"

"It's nothing…"

"Come on, just tell me."

"It's kind of dumb, but… Could you keep the fact that we are dating a secret from everybody. I'm just not ready to tell people." Edward turned towards me.

"Nothing you say is dumb." I reassured him. " And that is fine. Whatever makes you happy." I looked over at him, and smiled. Edward slightly blushed, and looked back outside. After a ten minute ride, Edward and I finally arrived to work, and not to mention really late. Well, really late for me.

We got out of the car, and started to walk inside, when I remembered something. Riza was probably going to kill me when she saw me. Panic overwhelmed me, and I began to frantically look around for her. Edward noticed I was panicking. "Are you worried about Riza?" he asked. I nodded, and looked around more. "Don't worry, you'll be fine." Looking around again, not as frantically, I saw no one was around. I leaned down, and kissed Edward on the cheek. He blushed a bright red. I smiled. Now, to face Riza. I just hoped she wouldn't kill me.

…

**~Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in two days! '-.- I started watching Death Note, and couldn't stop to write FanFiction. Oh well! It's up now, so, yah. Also, someone requested longer chapters. Sorry, this one is not as long, but I will try and make the next one longer! Please review! Thanks!~**

**~YoDog41**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey guys! I have decided that Hughes would still be alive! I couldn't leave him dead, even if I tried! 3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist! -.-**

…

I spun around in my chair, and opened the window. The cool breeze felt nice, and I wished I could sit there forever, but Lieutenant Hawkeye would be back any time. Surprisingly, she didn't point a gun to my head. When Hawkeye first saw me, she looked concerned. I asked, _"Anything wrong?" _She sighed. _"You're late for work. Why is that?" _I told her that I went to Fullmetal's house, to check on him, and told her I lost track of time, and ended up sleeping there. She nodded her head, and shoved an ass-ton of paperwork in my face.

I heard the door open, and I quickly spun back around, and tried to act like I was working on paperwork. I glanced up, and noticed that it was thankfully not Riza. It was Edward. He had a tired look on his face. "Paperwork, man. That stuff kills!" Edward said, as he _plopped_ down on the couch.

"I feel you." I replied, smiling.

Edward sighed, and grabbed a book off the table that was in front of him. I decided that he wasn't in a conversing mood, so I decided that I would get back to my retched paperwork. After Edward had read for a while, I noticed he fell asleep. He was still pretty tired from this morning, so I wasn't surprised. I wondered how Edward even got up for work. Especially when Alphonse was gone, since I figured that was who got him up every morning.

And finally, after painstaking hours of paperwork, I had finally finished. I stacked the papers in neat stacks, and cleaned up my desk area. Just as I was about to leave, Hughes burst through the door. "HEY ROY!" Hughes yelled. I quickly _shushed _him, and pointed to Edward, who was still passed out on the couch. Hughes mouthed, 'sorry', and walked over to my desk. "How was work today?" he whispered.

"Infuriating, as usual." I whispered back.

Hughes chuckled. "So, why was Edward not at work yesterday?" he asked concerned.

"He wasn't feeling to good." I told Hughes.

"Did you ever figure out why he was acting strange, since you went to his house yesterday, and all."

"He never told me, but I can tell he's feeling much better today." I lied. I was pretty sure Edward didn't want me to tell people about what was really wrong. Hughes may have been one of the best investigators I knew, but that didn't stop him from not figuring out what was wrong with Edward. Honestly, I was shocked. He could solve almost anything, if he put enough effort into it. Hughes must have been busy, or something. But, Edward did hide it pretty well.

"Well, I just came to say 'hi', and since Edward's asleep, I will talk to you tomorrow, I guess." Hughes said, scratching the back of his neck.

I chuckled. "Alright, Hughes." I waved to him as he walked out. I walked over to the closet in my office, and grabbed a spare blanket. I then walked over to Ed, and laid on top of him. He snuggled into it, and I could tell, he wasn't waking up anytime soon. I walked back to my desk, and read some books to pass the time.

…

**~Hey guys! I am SO sorry I didn't update sooner! O.o I had no time! I was busy with school work, and other things. -.- But here is another boring chapter. I will try to make them more interesting from now on, and I plan on adding more angst. Anyways, Happy Easter! How are you celebrating? I went to my grandma's house, and ate an ass-ton of candy! Now, I feel sick. :/ Oh well! I REGRET NOTHING! XD Please review! Thanks!~**

**~YoDog41**


	8. Chapter 8

With a familiar 'click', my door to my house opened. Edward and I had just gotten home from work. The sky was dark, and it was around 8:00pm. We would've left sooner, if it weren't for the fact that Edward had fallen asleep. And he would have probably slept longer, if it weren't for the fact that I had to wake him up for the 2nd time that day. And both times I had to get him out of bed, I had gotten yelled at. I told him that once we got back to the house, he could sleep all he wanted. Especially since we had no work tomorrow.

Edward and I decided that he would be living at my house, instead of his tiny apartment. I didn't like him being in the tiny building all alone. It was just to small, even for him… We had stopped by the apartment, and grabbed all of Edward's clothes, and other things he needed. He would still be living there, he would just be staying at my house for the most part.

Once we had gotten into my house, I showed Edward around. I led him into the guest bedroom, and he put his stuff down. Of course, this wasn't where Edward was going to be sleeping, this was just somewhere he could keep his stuff until I found room for it. My house may be adequate size, but sometimes there just wasn't enough room for everything.

Throughout the evening, Edward and I shared quality time together. We made dinner, well, more like had a food fight; got to know each other better; and just had a great time. I don't remember ever having such a relaxing evening with someone. It was nice to know that I had found a relationship, that wasn't going to last for a week. I could tell that this one was going to last for a while, maybe forever. I felt reassured at the thought.

Right now, Edward and I were snuggled up on the couch, reading a book together. We had been like this for a while now, and I was quite content with myself. While we read this book, I had learned that Edward was a really fast reader. I would only be done with one of the pages, while he was ready to turn to the next. Maybe that's why he wasn't bothered with paperwork.

After a while, Edward stopped telling me to turn the page. I looked down at him, and saw he was dozing off. I smiled. "Alright, sleepyhead. Let's get you to bed." I said, setting the book on the coffee table. I picked him up like a small child, carried him to my room, and set him on my bed. Edward was doing everything in his power to stay awake. I didn't know someone could be so tired from doing nothing all day. But in his defense, it was around 1 in the morning.

I walked to the guest room, and grabbed Edward's pajamas that he had brought with him. I then walked back into my room, and saw that he was still trying to stay awake. I chuckled, and gave him the pajamas. Edward smiled tiredly, and grabbed them graciously. He then shuffled to the master bathroom to get changed. Edward came out moments later, and was dressed in a white tank top, and some black shorts, since it was summer. Also, his hair was down. This may have been the first time that I haven't seen him with his normal braid in. And I must say, he looked even cuter than before.

Edward yawned, walked back over to my bed, and got in. As soon as his head hit the pillow, he passed out. I smiled to myself, as I walked over to the bed. I leaned over, and kissed him on the top of his head. I ran my fingers through his golden hair, and noticed at how soft it was. Seriously. It was like silk. I also noticed at how content, and peacefully he slept. It seemed like all the pain he had ever gone through, was gone now.

I wasn't very tired, so I walked back out to the living room, and decided to look through the newspaper or something. The articles that I read through, were quite boring, and I realized it was around 3 AM, so I decided that I would go back to the bedroom, and sleep. I stood up, stretched, and just as I was about to go, I heard a bloodcurdling scream, coming from my room. Then I remembered who was in there… EDWARD.

…

**~Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while! '-.- I haven't found like anytime to write this week! Also, I'm sorry that this chapter was boring, and contained like no Yaoi! Please forgive me! ;-; Anyways, please review! That would be great! ^-^~**

**~YoDog41**


	9. Chapter 9

I ran as fast as humanly possible to my room. Edward had just screamed bloody murder, and I hoped to God that he wasn't hurt, or in serious trouble. I had almost burst down the door, since I didn't stop soon enough, and ran into it. Once I had regained my senses from the impact, I quickly turned the knob, and rushed in. What I saw made my heart sink.

Edward was sitting on the bed, knees pulled into his chest, and crying. Did someone hurt him? I slowly walked up to him, not wanting to scare him. Edward looked so helpless, and I couldn't stand for it. He seemed to notice that I was in the room, and he looked up at me with a pained expression. Seeing him like this reminded me that he was still young. I always thought of him as an adult, since he was part of the military, and made adult decisions. But deep down, he was still a child.

"Edward?! What's wrong?! Are you hurt?!" I asked quickly, sitting down on the bed. He shook his head. "Then what is it?!"

Edward looked down at the sheets. "I-I had a n-nightmare."

Realization dawned upon me. Edward probably had nightmares every night, especially considering all the stuff he has been through. A nightmare to him, must be equal to getting hurt, and because of the fact he was crying, I'd have to say it was a bad one. Without warning, I pulled him into an embrace, and held him close. He quietly sobbed into my chest. I rubbed Edward's back, and whispered comforting things to him.

After a while, Edward had settled down, and he was no longer crying. I needed to know what his nightmare was about, and why it was so serious. "Edward?"

"Hmm?"

"If you don't mind me asking, what was your nightmare about?" Edward's whole body tensed up. "It's fine if you don't want to tell me, I just think you would feel better if you did."

Edward relaxed some. "My nightmare was about the time Alphonse and I had tried to bring our mother back."

My eyes became wide. That must have been one of the worst things to go through, especially as a child. How Edward could still function normally was beyond me. I mean, he had probably never actually talked about it with anyone, except his brother. Not even telling a psychiatrist about this, had to hurt. And not only did he bring something back, that wasn't even his mother, he had almost lost his brother, as well.

A lone tear escaped his eyes, and ran down his cheek. And all I could do was hug him tighter, and hope that it would make him feel better. After a while, Edward sat up, and stared at the floor boards. "Do you want something to drink, eat?"

"Yeah, maybe some water." he said, in a low tone. I nodded my head, and went to the kitchen to get Edward his drink. When I came back, I handed him his water, and I went to my closet, got some pajamas, and put them on in the bathroom. I came out a few minutes later, and he was staring out the window, with a blank stare. I walked over to the bed, next to him. I placed my hand under his chin, and looked him in the eye.

"Edward, you know I love you, right?"

"Yeah." his voice sounding hoarse.

"Then I want you to promise me something… If there is something bugging you, or I do anything, say anything, that offends you… I want you to tell me. I am really sorry about you nightmares, they must be hell to go through. But if you talk about them with me, they will eventually stop being so bad. And I am glad you told me about the one you had tonight. I can't stand to see you sad, or in distress. I love you, and I want you to be happy. I know you may not have had the best past, but I can help you through it." I gave Edward a small smile.

Edward, to my surprise, smiled back. I pulled him into my chest, and hugged him. Edward hugged back. I leaned down, kissed the top of his head, and whispered to him, "I love you, Edward Elric."

"I love you too, Roy." he said, pulling out of the hug. Edward yawned, and laid back down. I crawled next to him, and slipped under the blankets. I then draped my arm over his waist, and nuzzled his neck. After awhile of laying there, we fell asleep.

…

**~Hey guys! Sorry for that damned cliffhanger last time! '-.- I will try not to do it again! Anyways, did you like the update? I hope the reason behind Edward's scream was good enough for you. I'm sorry if you were expecting something else! Anyways, thank you for reading! ^-^ And I would greatly accept the reviews! Thanks again!~**

**~YoDog41 **


	10. Chapter 10

I gently knocked on my boyfriends door. I heard rustling inside, and I knew that he was trying to get to the door without getting trapped in all the clutter that lined his apartment. Today, was mine and Edwards first date, and needless to say, I was extremely nervous, and I had absolutely no idea why. I really had no reason to be nervous around him, but I was for some reason. Maybe it had something to do with the fact that, out of all the people I have dated, I think Edward was the first one that I actually loved. Granted, I may have thought that I loved people in the past, but with Edward, it was different.

The apartment door opened moments later, reviling Edward. He was wearing a nice, button-up shirt, with blue jeans, and black converse. Edward was smiling nervously, and blushing. I guess I wasn't the only one who was nervous. He stepped out of the doorway, turned around, and locked the door. When Edward turned back around, I kissed him on the cheek, which in return, made him blush even more. I chuckled to myself.

We walked down the stairs, and out to the parking lot. Before Edward could get into the car, I gave him a box of chocolates, and a rose, which he generously accepted. I got into the drivers side of my car, put the key in the ignition, and we were on our way to our dinner.

You may be wandering why Edward wasn't at my apartment, and the reason was, Alphonse came to visit, and Edward didn't want Al to know about our relationship. Edward would've probably came back to my house last night, but Al ended up staying the night. I was glad Edward got to spend some time with his brother, what with Al being gone at Whinrys, but I was also upset. I didn't realize it, but I can't sleep well without Edward.

I pulled the car up to the best bar/restaurant in Central. I parked in one of the only open parking places left, which happened to be at the very end of the parking lot. Thank goodness Edward is fine with walking, because it was pretty far from the door. And when we finally reached the door, we had to wait in line, due to the fact that the evening was the most busy time.

After waiting for about twenty minutes, Edward and I finally got inside. A young lady approached us. "How many?"

"Just two." I replied.

She then grabbed two menus, and ushered us to a table next to the window. She sat the menus in front of us, and walked off. I opened up my menu, and looked for something, while Edward looked like he was about to fall asleep. "You okay?" I asked.

"Yeah. Al just kept me up all night, asking me questions." he said with a stretch. Edward then picked up his menu, and browsed for something About three minutes later, the waitress came back, and asked us what we wanted to drink. "I'll have a water." I said.

"And I will have an iced-tea." Edward said.

She wrote down our orders, and walked off with a smile. I hoped that the rest of our date would be like this.

…

**~Hey guys! Sorry about the short chapter! '-.- I just wanted to quickly come up with something, and post it, since you guys have probably been waiting for it! Anyways, please review, and favorite! That'd be great! ^w^ ~**

**~YoDog41**


	11. Chapter 11

I shielded my eyes from the sun's blinding rays, that shone through my bedroom window. I looked down to my chest, still shielding my eyes, and saw Edward, who was passed out, and didn't look like he was going to get up anytime soon. Thank god we didn't have to go to work today, otherwise we would be extremely late. I gently pushed Edward off my chest, and onto the other pillow. I then snuck out of my bed, and walked to the kitchen. Today, I planned on cooking Edward some breakfast, and just spending the day with him.

Last night, we got home at about 1:30am, from our date. It went surprisingly well for our first one, and I hoped the rest to come would be as nice. While getting in the fridge, I looked at the calendar that was hanging on the front. I looked for the date, and saw that tomorrow was Edward's birthday. He had never told anyone about it, and the only reason I knew, was because I had to write some progress reports on him. Truth was, he hated people celebrating his birthday. Nobody really knew why, but my bets were on something like Edward didn't like the extra attention.

I didn't care of how pissed off he got, I was going to celebrate his birthday whether he wanted me to, or not. Now the problem was, what should I do for him? It was too late to plan a surprise party, and I couldn't talk to Edward about it. I figured I should just do something small, like, getting him a gift, and going somewhere he wanted, or doing something that would make him happy. But the problem was, figuring out where, or what that special thing would be.

I then got the idea that I would look at some of the books he brought, to kind of see what he likes. Edward had never really told me what his favorite things were, so I guess it was time to bring out my investigation skills, and figure it out for myself. I just hopped Edward wouldn't wake up, and figure out what I was doing. I was going to keep the fact that I knew his birthday a secret.

I went into the guest bedroom, where Edward kept his stuff, and got into his bag. Most of it was clothes, and the rest was books. None of them really caught my attention, except the one that had a big planet on the cover. I opened it up, and saw that it was all about the solar system. The books pages looked like they had a lot of wear on them, and were about to fall out any second. I could tell that this book had meant a lot to Edward, mostly because of how wore-out it was. After flipping through the pages, I got my idea.

I quickly put everything back into his bag, like it was before I went through it, and left the bedroom. Thank god Edward didn't catch me. I went back to my bedroom, and decided that breakfast would be put on hold. I changed from my pajamas, and into my day-clothes. I slipped on my shoes, and was ready to leave, but before I did, I left Edward a note saying I went to the store, and I would be back later. After that, I was on my way.

…

**~What's this!? And update!? Wow. You don't see that everyday! :3 Despite me being on summer vacation, I have kind of neglected my FanFiction duties! :/ But not to worry! I will probably only write one more chapter, and then I will be done. I think I have gone on with this story long enough. Anyways, please review! That'd be great!~~YoDog41**


	12. Chapter 12

Today was my boyfriends birthday, and I was planning on making it extremely special for him. Nobody, except me, and a few other people that weren't around, actually knew the date of Edward's birthday. And I planned to keep it that way, since he didn't like to celebrate it. Yesterday, I had gotten everything I needed to make this day amazing. And no, I was not going to just make him a cake, and call it good. I was going to do something that would make him extremely happy.

The morning of said birthday, I had to pull Edward out of bed. I told him we were going to go somewhere, and his response was something like, "I don't want to go anywhere today!". I laughed, and told Edward to quit throwing a fit, and get ready, which he reluctantly did.

When Edward came out, he was wearing a black, and white, horizontally striped shirt; dark-wash jeans; and white converse. The outfit he choose was nothing _short_ of adorable. Edward looked at me like I was crazy. "What are you staring at?"

"Oh, nothing. It's just, you look so cute today!" I said with a smile. Edward blushed a deep red, and turned away. That comment I made got the exact reaction I wanted out of him. "Let's go!" I said, as I walked out of my house. Edward quickly turned around, and ran after me, not wanting to be left alone for the second time in a row.

In the car, Edward kept asking where we were going, and I would simply respond, with, "You will see when we get there.". Eventually, we pulled up to our destination… A planetarium. Edward's face lit-up when he realized where we were. I figured, since he love astronomy so much, I would take him to a planetarium. And, it appeared Edward liked the idea.

I parked the car, and we got out. Edward was happy, yet confused. "Why are we going to the planetarium?"

Since we were here, I might as well tell him why. "Well, since it is your birthday, and on birthday's people receive presents, I figured this would work."

"You knew about my birthday!?"

"Yes. I remembered it yesterday. And, when I was gone yesterday, I was out getting inspiration."

Edward smiled a genuine smile. "Thank you…"

"For what?" I said, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, whenever people celebrated my birthday, they would always throw me lame celebrations, with a ton of people. But you got my something where I could just spend time with you, and not be crowded."

I realized that my hypothesis was correct. Edward didn't like the extra attention, so he kept his birthday a secret. I smiled back at him. "Are you ready to go inside?" Edward nodded his head. "Then, lets go." I grabbed his hand, and we went inside.

…

While we were at the planetarium, Edward had an amazing time. And, he was smiling the most I had seen him doing in a while. I was so happy to see that he could still smile like that, considering all he's been through. Edward is an amazingly strong person, and I couldn't believe that I was dating him. I wanted to be there with him, through everything. Every time he had a nightmare, I wanted to be there for him; Every time he needed to talk to someone, I wanted to be there for him; And, every time he was happy, and wanted to show someone, I wanted to be there for him. And even though our relationship may not be completely accepted by everyone, I wanted to make it the best. I hoped, for future sakes, we could still be together. And I knew, no matter what, I wanted to be with him, always.

…**The End…**

**~Hey guys! I updated really fast this time! :3 Go me! Yes, as you can see my story is over! But all good things have to come to an end someday. I really hope you guys liked the chapter! Thank you all for all the reviews! They made my day SO much better! I may be posting more stories like this in the future, so watch for them! It's been fun!~**

**~YoDog41**


End file.
